Saudara Macam Apa?
by maecchiato
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Jonghyun, Dongho, dan Minhyun sepupuan? slight!onghwang, JRen, Dongken. warn: gs!, lokal!au.
1. Minhyun Kesal

Minhyun kesal setengah mati. Seongwoo yang ditunggu belum muncul juga, padahal tadi pagi udah janji mau ketemu. Hampir saja Minhyun akan acak-acak kursi dan meja kalau pintu kelas tidak dibuka oleh Dongho dan Jonghyun.

Minhyun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Mendengus keras, membuat Dongho dan Jonghyun keheranan.

"Napa sih lo? Sewot banget itu muka?"

Lirikan Minhyun membuat Jonghyun langsung mengkeret takut. Buat dia merinding seluruh badan. Dongho yang didorong dari belakang oleh Jonghyun mengumpati cowok itu. Ia juga malas kalau berurusan dengan Minhyun dalam mode jutek.

Mendapat pelototan tajam dari Jonghyun membuat Dongho mau tak mau mendekati Minhyun yang tengah kesal. Kalau boleh hiperbolis, Dongho menggambarkan awan mendung yang kelabu berada di atas kepala Minhyun. Cewek itu kalau sedang kesal, Dongho dan Jonghyun sering jadi samsak tinjunya. Makanya dua cowok yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Minhyun itu paling malas berurusan kalau Minhyun sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan atau sedang marahan dengan mas pacar.

Karena minggu lalu Dongho sudah jadi korban kelabilan Minhyun saat kedatangan tamu, berarti hari ini kalau dia boleh menebak, Minhyun sedang dalam fase ngambek sama oknum Ong Seongwoo. Pacarnya Minhyun anak IPS dua yang kata Jonghyun sok ganteng, sok keren, tapi otaknya gak ada.

"Seongwoo ke mana emangnya?" Dongho menduduki kursi di depan meja Minhyun, sedangkan Jonghyun masih mengawasi dari bangkunya sendiri sembari mengemasi buku.

"Ish, gak usah sebut-sebut nama dia. Gue kesel."

Dongho cuma bisa elus dada. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa mengatasi Minhyun ya cuma si pembuat masalah sendiri alias mas pacar alias Seongwoo. Masalahnya, Jonghyun sama Dongho gak tau Seongwoo sekarang ada di mana. Biasanya cowok itu mendekam di ruang latihan tari atau di basecamp Paskibraka buat tidur siang.

"Ketiduran kali dia di ruang Paskib. Telpon aja, ribet bener lu jadi manusia," ceplos Jonghyun asal. Dongho otomatis mendelik ke Jonghyun, sedangkan yang dikasih kode cuma cengir-cengir gak berdosa.

"Diem deh lu! Gak bantu juga!" Protes Minhyun. Dongho rasanya mau tenggelam aja kalau Jonghyun sama Minhyun udah sama-sama kompor begini. Tinggal nunggu panas terus meledak aja.

Jonghyun menenteng tasnya, lalu mendekati meja Minhyun. Memutar bahu cewek itu yang sedari tadi tidak mengarah ke arahnya. "Heh! Lo tuh kalo ada masalah sama Seongwoo diselesein baik-baik. Bukannya kesel, terus marah-marah gak jelas ke kita. Gue yang mau kasih saran jadi bingung mau ngomong apa kalo lo kepala batu gini."

Dongho masih diam. Bingung juga mau nimbrung bagaimana. Jonghyun itu yang paling tua di antara mereka. Meskipun kadang suka guyon dan cengengesan, tapi dia yang paling dewasa. Minhyun itu yang paling muda, paling labil apalagi dengan hormon perempuannya. Dongho itu tengah-tengah, paling waras kalau kata teman-temannya yang lain.

Kalau mereka sedang berantem, yang paling gampang kesulut itu ya Minhyun. Jonghyun malah ditanggapin kalau cewek itu marah-marah gak jelas. Dongho rasanya gemes banget ingin teriak di kuping masing-masing biar gak saling nyolot-nyolotan lagi.

Walau ngeselin, tapi Jonghyun itu yang sering kasih saran buat masalah mereka. Dia yang diam-diam berpikir cari jalan keluar, yang selalu buka diskusi dengan kepala dingin, yang sering menyadarkan Minhyun buat gak kalut sama emosi.

"Bentar. Gue telponin Seongwoo." Jonghyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Mencari kontak Seongwoo di daftar telepon, kemudian segera membuat panggilan. Dongho yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mengelus lembut kepala Minhyun, menenangkannya.

Ketika panggilannya tersambung, Jonghyun tidak repot basa-basi bahkan mengucap salam, "Heh Anying! Ke mana lo? Pacar lu nyariin, goblok!"

 _"Hah? Hah? Iya! Aduh gue lupa, anying! Oke gue ke sana._ "

Jonghyun mengerutkan alis. Selalu. Kalau sudah buat janji, Seongwoo itu selalu lupa dan Minhyun dengan gengsinya pasti marah-marah. Dongho sama Jonghyun sampai hapal.

"Lain kali tuh ya," Jonghyun menoyor kepala Minhyun, "Kalo ada apa-apa omongin langsung sama Seongwoo-nya. Jangan apa-apa dipendem sendiri, kesel sendiri. Seongwoo sering lupa? Ya ingetin. Gunanya lu jadi pacar apa?"

"Iya, iya, bawel banget lu."

Dongho mencubit pipi tembam Minhyun yang memerah, "Gak bilang makasih lu ke gue sama Jonghyun?"

Minhyun memukul tangan Dongho yang masih belum lepas cubitan dari pipinya. "Ish, iya makasih."

"Heleh, makasih doang. Bayarin gue Burger King besok sama Dongho. Mumpung masih ada kupon Januari." Jonghyun menepuk bahu Dongho, mengajak si cowok yang sedang duduk itu untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Sepupu macem apa lo sukanya morotin!" Teriak Minhyun yang tidak digubris oleh Dongho dan Jonghyun yang sudah jalan menjauh.


	2. Bantuin Jonghyun

**Darmawan's (7)**

 **Minhyun:** ayo pizza hut ditraktir mbak sungwoon

 **Jinyoung:** demi apa?????

 **Guanlin:** kesambet apa mbak mau traktir?

 **Sungwoon:** mumpung gue baik hati nih

 **Sungwoon:** pizza hut kalpataru buruan gue tungguin sm minhyun

 **Guanlin:** bentar nunggu mas dongho

 **Jinyoung:** woojin mana elah gue bareng dong

 **Jinyoung:** sepedanya dipake minhyun ah bangke

 **Woojin:** ini seriusan gak????? kalo iya gue otw

 **Jinyoung:** ayolah jin buruan

 **Minhyun:** jinyoung cancel aja mbak gak usa diajakin

 **Woojin:** iya bentar otw

 **Woojin:** mas jonghyun masih di sekolah katanya

 **Jinyoung:** bacot bener sih lo @ Minhyun

 **Guanlin:** iya sm mas dongho

 **Guanlin:** tungguin gue gak ada sepeda

 **Minhyun:** he!!!!! berani ya lo sama gue????

 **Minhyun:** dasar bayi @ Jinyoung

 **Jonghyun:** dongho udh balik barusan

 **Jonghyun:** gue skip ya

 **o0o**

"Tumbenan."

Sungwoon menengok ke arah Minhyun. Alisnya mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?"

Minhyun menunjukkan ruang obrolan grup keluarga mereka kepada Sungwoon supaya yang lebih tua bisa membacanya lebih jelas. "Jonghyun gak ikut katanya," terang Minhyun.

"Kenapa tuh bocah satu? Tumbenan banget. Padahal kemaren-kemaren yang ngerengek minta ditraktir dia, eh sekarang gak ikutan."

Minhyun cuma angkat bahu. Jarang, sih, Jonghyun skip acara kumpul-kumpul sambil nongkrong begini kecuali kalau dia ada kegiatan OSIS atau rapat ketua ekstrakulikuler.

Ini hari Sabtu, sekolah libur, dan Minhyun pagi-pagi tadi bersama Jonghyun dan Dongho ke sekolah mengurus acara bazar tahunan sekolah. Setelahnya, Minhyun pergi duluan karena dapat telepon dari Sungwoon. Dongho masih di sekolah dengan Jonghyun, sibuk menghias stan kelas untuk bazar di hari Minggu.

Gak ada yang aneh dari Jonghyun tadi. Jadi Minhyun tidak berekspektasi apa-apa tentang absennya Jonghyun hari ini. Mungkin Jonghyun ada urusan dengan anak-anak OSIS jadi dia balik duluan meninggalkan Dongho, atau bagaimana ceritanya Minhyun kurang tahu. Nanti biar Minhyun sama Dongho temuin di rumahnya sambil bawa pizza sekotak untuknya. Sungwoon tidak tega, jadi dia pesan sekotak untuk Jonghyun sendiri.

 **o0o**

Mumpung malam Minggu, jadi Minhyun sama Jinyoung mau menginap di rumah Jonghyun-Woojin. Ada Dongho dan Guanlin juga, tapi Sungwoon gak ikutan karena dia merasa sudah bukan remaja labil macam mereka lagi, jadi tidak mau ikut campur urusan ecek-ecek remaja-remaja itu.

Minhyun dan Sungwoon itu _princess_ nya keluarga Darmawan. Karena cucu keluarga Darmawan yang perempuan hanya mereka berdua. Sungwoon sebagai yang lebih tua terbiasa untuk mengalah, sering juga jajanin adik-adiknya karena sekarang dirinya sudah dapat penghasilan sendiri. Sedangkan Minhyun yang notabenenya lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jonghyun dan Dongho (meskipun mereka sepantaran) terbiasa dimanja, dia jadi sedikit semena-mena kalau sama adiknya. Jinyoung sebagai adik kandungnya pasti kesal sendiri.

Meskipun jadi perempuan yang paling muda, tapi Minhyun itu yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk urusan rumah tangga. Mulai menyapu, mengepel, cuci piring, cuci baju, asalkan tidak memasak. Jadi perempuan di antara cowok-cowok (sok) perkasa itu bikin Minhyun jadi pusat perhatian. Cowok-cowok itu sering melindungi Minhyun sampai bantuin Minhyun angkat pakaian yang akan dijemur.

Dari kecil tinggal dan besar di lingkungan dengan banyak anak laki-laki juga bikin sifat keibuan Minhyun muncul. Meskipun paling sering berantem dengan Jonghyun, tapi Minhyun juga perhatian kok sama Jonghyun. Buktinya sekarang dia ada di kamar Jonghyun, dengan Dongho yang mengikutinya. _Feeling_ mereka berdua, sih, Jonghyun bau-baunya sedang patah hati.

"Cerita-cerita lah, Jjong, ke gue sama Minhyun." Dongho yang pertama mulai percakapan. Jadi yang terwaras di antara mereka berdua dan sering menengahi Minhyun - Jonghyun kalau sedang bertengkar, bikin aura Dongho selalu menenangkan. Bawaannya kalem kalau Dongho sudah bertitah.

"Cerita apaan? Dongeng Putri Salju?" Cowok yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga itu menjawab sambil mengunyah sepotong pizza yang tadi di bawa Minhyun ke kamar.

Posisinya sekarang mereka lagi duduk di karpet kamar Jonghyun sambil menikmati pizza yang aslinya jatah Jonghyun, sambil minum cola dingin. Cuaca di luar sedang hujan, pas banget sama perasaan mendungnya Jonghyun.

"Gunanya gue punya Seongwoo sebagai informan itu ya buat masalah gini nih. Gue tau lo galauin Minki kan? Ngaku lo!"

Jonghyun berdecih, "Seongwoo beleran kok dipercaya."

Dongho mencomot sepotong pizza juga, "Tadi Kenta ngechat gue juga. Katanya Minki lagi jalan sama mantan ketua OSIS angkatan 2017." Dongho ikut panas-panasin Jonghyun. Minhyun dari tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan "kerja bagus" ke Dongho.

"Minki mau jalan sama siapa aja juga bukan urusan gue." Jonghyun terus mengelak.

"Lo tau gak, Jjong? Tadi Minki chat gue..." Minhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Diam-diam mengamati reaksi Jonghyun yang perlahan mulai tertarik.

Jonghyun memusatkan seluruh atensinya ke Minhyun. Konsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarkan kalimat Minhyun selanjutnya.

"Lo mau gue bantuin PDKT gak?" Tawar Minhyun.

Jonghyun mengangguk kecil, "Boleh. Gimana?"

"Tuh kan! Tuh kan!" Minhyun berteriak histeris. "Lo beneran galauin Minki kan?"

"Gak usah _denial._ Gue sama Minhyun udah tau," Dongho menambahkan. "Kita di sini tuh cuma mau bantuin lu doang kok."

"Lo gak usah sok-sok nolak lah, _denial_ aja teros kalo lo sebenernya suka sama Minki. Alibinya aja cuma temenan. Cuma temenan _my ass_." Minhyun kalau sudah menyangkut masalah gengsi setinggi langitnya Jonghyun itu suka kesal sendiri. Sama, sih, Jonghyun juga kesal kalau Minhyun sedang gengsi abis.

"Giliran Minki jalan sama Mas Aron, lo cemburu. Makan tuh cuma temen," lanjut Minhyun.

Kalau masalah begini sih, Dongho lebih pilih diam. Biar Minhyun yang panas-panasin, terus dia tinggal tambahin sedikit bumbu aja supaya Jonghyun cepat sadar.

"Gue sadar diri gak seganteng Mas Aron, jadi gue ngejauh. Minki mana mau sama gue kalo saingannya kayak Aron? Ya pilih Aron lah dia," Jonghyun berusaha membela diri.

"Gak usah sok-sok _insecure_ lah lo. Siapa sih cewek di dunia ini yang gak mau jadian sama lo? Siapa hah? Siapa? Gue doang yang gak mau sama lo."

Dongho menahan tawanya. "Mbak Sungwoon juga mana mau sama lo."

"Lo tuh ganteng, pinter, anak OSIS, perhatian, baik hati, gak sombong, suka cengengesan. Kurang apa coba?"

Jonghyun mendengus, "Mas Aron juga sama lah kayak yang lo sebutin."

Minhyun gregetan setengah mati. Dongho juga sama. "Hadeh. Lo sama Mas Aron kan tinggian lo, beberapa senti."

Lagi-lagi Dongho menahan tawa atas kalimat blak-blakan Minhyun barusan. Ya benar juga, sih, tapi lucu. Dongho jadi ingin tertawa keras-keras.

"Sekarang gue tanya deh sama lo," Jonghyun memutar badannya menghadap Minhyun. "Lo kenapa ngebet banget gue PDKT-in Minki?"

Minhyun menarik satu napas panjang. Masa Jonghyun gak peka, sih?

"Ya karena tadi Minki ngechat gue kalo dia sama Aron itu sepupuan."


	3. Kebingungan Dongho

Dibandingkan dengan Jonghyun dan Minhyun, Dongho itu termasuk yang rajin. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan squad cucu Darmawan yang lain, Dongho jelas ada di peringkat satunya.

Punya kakak perempuan seperti Sungwoon menguntungkan juga untuk Dongho. Sungwoon termasuk siswa cerdas di sekolahnya dulu. Meskipun belum pernah masuk ranking paralel, tapi keuletan dan kegigihannya dalam belajar patut diapresiasi. Makanya diusianya yang ke-24 ini dia sudah dapat jabatan bagus di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dongho bersyukur, kebiasaan baik kakak tertuanya itu menular kepadanya.

Jadi, di hari Minggu yang cerah ini gak heran bagi Guanlin melihat kakak keduanya itu sedang duduk di beranda rumah dengan meja lipat dan buku-buku tebal kumpulan soal latihan UN dan SBMPTN. Kalau hari Minggu atau hari libur, Dongho memang sering cari suasana baru dalam belajar. Biar tidak jenuh katanya. Kadang dia terlihat belajar di ruang tamu, di balkon lantai dua depan kamar Guanlin, di halaman belakang, atau di beranda depan. Kalau bosan di rumah, ya di gazebo taman kompleks (padahal di sana banyak anak kecil main), di rumah Jonghyun, di rumah Minhyun, di perpustakaan kota, di restoran cepat saji, di kafe belajar, di mana saja sih asalkan tempatnya bisa Dongho buat belajar.

Sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan pagar rumah Dongho pagi itu, ketika dirinya sedang mengerjakan nomor kelima soal matematika dasar. Satu penumpangnya turun dan membuka pintu gerbang rumah Dongho yang tidak digembok. Dongho sudah hapal siapa yang datang.

Jonghyun dengan sepeda Mio warna merahnya memasuki halaman parkir rumah Dongho dengan Minhyun sebagai orang yang tadi membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Minhyun melepas helm dan buru-buru menghampiri Dongho yang sedang belajar. Karpet lipat sudah digelar Dongho di sana sebagai alasnya belajar agar tidak berdebu dan dia tak perlu khawatir untuk menaruh camilannya di sana.

"Haduh, bosen banget gue tiap ketemu lo pasti bareng sama buku SBMPTN." Jonghyun yang baru saja mengunci motor pun mengeluh. "Gue ke sini kan mau main, bukan liatin lo belajar," sewotnya lagi.

"Lah gue ke sini mau belajar sama Dongho, Jjong. Lo gak liat gue bawa tas gede gini?" Minhyun mengangkat totebag yang dibawanya. Menunjukkan buku tebal latihan soalnya kepada Jonghyun. Jonghyun meliriknya malas, tapi tetap ikut bergabung dengan dua orang yang sudah duduk di atas karpet itu.

"Ya udah sini pinjemin buku lo satu, gue mau belajar aja sekalian."

"Yeeee, mau sukses tuh usaha. Minjem mulu lo kerjaannya," ujar Dongho, tapi tetap mengulurkan satu buku latihan soal kehadapan Jonghyun lengkap dengan alat tulisnya.

Jonghyun menerimanya dengan mencibir, "Bagi ilmu gak bakal rugi kaleeee."

"Yeuuuuuu." Dongho dan Minhyun balas mencibir, kemudian tertawa bebarengan.

"Guanleeeeen, ambilin minum lagi dong."

 **xxx**

Jonghyun menyelesaikan sepuluh soal bahasa Indonesia sambil mengeluh sepanjang 30 menit waktunya mengerjakan. Ia menyerah. Melihat tulisan sebanyak itu membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Meletakkan pensil, tangan Jonghyun beralih meraih segelas es kopi susu yang tadi di pesan Guanlin di kedai kopi dekat rumah.

Dongho dan Minhyun masih fokus belajar. Kadang saling bertanya dan mengoreksi jawaban. Jonghyun menatap mereka berdua muak. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Minhyun yang selalu berpihak padanya untuk urusan belajar sekarang nampak betah bertukar pikiran dengan Dongho?

Pernah suatu hari Jonghyun tanya begitu, Minhyun dengan percaya dirinya menjawab, "Gue sekarang nargetin kedokteran sama arsitektur. Makanya gue belajar soalnya gue sadar diri kalo otak ini pas-pasan." Jonghyun ingin ngetawain jawabannya Minhyun, tapi dia sadar diri juga jadinya kalau mimpinya untuk bangun jembatan yang menghubungkan Jawa dan Papua juga ketinggian.

"Pinjemin gue hape lo, Dong. Gabut nih."

Tanpa berucap apapun, Dongho menyodorkan ponselnya ke Jonghyun. Dongho hapal kalo Jonghyun lagi gabut dan kebetulan dirinya dan Minhyun sedang belajar, cowok itu bakalan ngerecokin mereka dan ujung-ujungnya tidak jadi belajar. Jadi, lebih baik meminjamkan ponselnya yang penuh dengan permainan _online_ (Dongho juga anak laki-laki yang senang main kok) dan membiarkan Jonghyun menghabiskan kuota internetnya.

 _"Password_ nya apa nih?"

Dongho melirik cowok itu sekilas, "Sepuluh nol satu."

"Bucin," ejek Minhyun.

Jonghyun mengernyit bingung, "Napa?"

"Tanggal lahirnya Kenta tuh. Sepuluh Januari," jawab cewek itu. Dongho di sampingnya cuma bisa meringis canggung.

Dalam hati paling kecil, Jonghyun juga ingin pakai tanggal lahir gebetan ㅡ _ehem_ Minki, jadi kata sandi ponselnya. Jonghyun lagi-lagi sadar diri. Ngajak Minki jalan berdua saja masih minta bantuan Minhyun.

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke ponsel Dongho ketika Jonghyun sedang asik tiduran sambil main _game online_. Awalnya dia bodo amat, tapi lama-lama pesan yang masuk makin banyak. _Annoying_ juga nih yang ngirim, siapa sih?

Jonghyun tau buka-buka pesan orang itu gak sopan, tapi kan Dongho saudaranya, jadi ya sudahlah. Gak cuma pesan tertulis, tapi beberapa _missed call_ juga berada di bar paling atas notifikasi ponsel Dongho. _Kepo_ , dia membuka pesan yang dikirim lewat aplikasi _chatting_ warna hijau itu. Ruang obrolannya di pin Dongho dan berada di paling atas. Nama yang tertera di sana adalah nama Kenta dengan emoji hati warna merah.

 **Kenta**

Ayo jogging

 _05.30 AM_

Jemput aku ya nanti

 _05.35 AM_

Dongho km ke mana sih

Kok chatku gak dibaca

 _06.10 AM_

Belum bangun ya?

 _06.58 AM_

Donghoooo

 _07.13 AM_

Hellooo

From the other side

 _07.18 AM_

Hei

 _07.19 AM_

Ke mana sih kamu kok tumben gak baca chat?

 _07.47 AM_

Gak paketan?

 _07.48 AM_

Ya udah deh

 _07.49 AM_

Donghoo

Kamu sebenernya gak paketan atau gimana sih?

Belum bangun?

Apa lagi belajar?

Halooo

 _09.21 AM_

Hei donghoooo

Dongho

Dongho

Haloooo

 _09.22 AM_

Jonghyun membatin. Bagaimana bisa Dongho mengabaikan pesan masuk dari Kenta sejak tadi pagi? Bahkan tidak membalasnya sekalipun. Iseng, jari-jari Jonghyun bergerak untuk mengetikkan pesan kepada Kenta.

 **Kenta**

Maaf ya ken, dongho lagi belajar dari tadi. Kayaknya dia gak pegang hp dari bangun tidur deh.Temen2nya juga chat dia tapi gak ada yg dibaca

Ini jonghyun btw. Gue lagi main pake hpnya dongho

 _09.25 AM_

"Heh!"

Dongho dan Minhyun kompak menoleh. "Apa?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Gue mau ceramah, lo dengerin baik-baik ya." Jonghyun berdehem sebentar. "Lo boleh ngambis SBMPTN, ngambis kedinasan, kedokteran, apapun itu. Tapi bisa gak lo seenggaknya kasih kabar ke orang terdekat."

"Ngomong apa sih lo, Jjong? Gak jelas." Minhyun berdecih. "Mamah juga udah tau kali kalo gue mau ke rumah Dongho buat belajar bar-"

Jonghyun memotong, "Gue gak ngomong sama lo, tapi sama Dongho."

Pandangannya beralih ke Dongho yang sama-sama gak paham sama ucapan Jonghyun barusan. "Gue? Kenapa?"

"Keknya gue udah ngomong gini gak sekali dua kali deh ke lo. Tapi masih aja kejadian." Jonghyun menarik napas. "Lo kalo seharian mau belajar seenggaknya kabarin Kenta kek. Dia _chat_ lo banyak banget, _missed call_ , tapi gak ada satupun yang lo tanggepin. Lo berantem sama Kenta? Kalo gak, ya kasih kabar kek, apa kek, bilang kalo hari ini lo mau belajar. Gue yakin dia pasti nungguin di rumahnya. Nungguin lo bales _chat_ nya."

Dongho mendelik kaget, "Kenta?" Pasalnya seharian ini dia sama sekali tidak membuka ponsel. Benda itu hanya dibawa di kantong celananya tanpa pernah mengeceknya sejak bangun tidur. "Kenta _ngechat_ gue?"

Jonghyun menyerahkan ponsel dengan case bergambar Gudetama itu kepada Dongho. _"Sorry_ gue lancang buka-buka chat lo sama Kenta, soalnya tadi ganggu banget pas gue lagi main. _Sorry_ juga _chat_ nya gue bales."

"Gue gak ngerti kalo Kenta _ngechat_ gue. Sumpah, Ya Allah..." Dongho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Terus gue kudu gimana dong sekarang?"

"Telepon aja terus lo jelasin yang sebenernya kayak apa." Minhyun akhirnya berujar memberi saran. "Gue yakin Kenta pasti ngertiin lo kok. Dia temen gue jadi gue ngerti dia orangnya kayak apa." Cewek itu berusaha menenangkan kekalutan Dongho.

Masalahnya tidak sekali dua kali sih Dongho seperti ini. Kalau sudah pegang buku, belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dia pasti lupa dengan ponsel, dengan teman-teman, bahkan makan pun sering kelupaan. Dongho takutnya Kenta marah dan tidak bisa menolerir lagi kejelekan dia yang satu ini.

"Jelasin lah ke Kenta. Kalo lo emang gak sanggup buat pacaran ya putusin aja. Kalo lo ngerasa pacaran ganggu waktu belajar lo, putusin. Kenta berhak dapet yang lebih baik." Jonghyun berujar. Ia menatap Dongho dan Dongho balik menatapnya. "Gak. Gue gak mau putus dari dia."

"Yaa kabarin lah, bangsat." Jonghyun menepuk bibirnya sendiri setelah dapat pelototan dari Minhyun. "Haduh kelepas ngumpat ke lo kan gue."

"Asli gue bingung harus ngapain? Apa gue samperin aja ya ke rumahnya?"

Minhyun dan Jonghyun saling pandang. Jonghyun mengendikkan bahu, "Tau."

Minhyun berdecih, "Gak bantu lo anying!" Cewek itu lalu menoleh ke Dongho, menepuk bahu lebar cowo itu supaya lebih tenang. "Lo datengin aja rumahnya, terus lo jelasin yang sebenernya kayak gimana. Nanti gue bantu juga buat jelasin ke Kenta. Gue yakin Kenta ngertiin lo kok."

Dongho bangkit dari duduknya. Mengantongi ponsel, kemudian mengambil kunci motor Jonghyun di atas tumpukan buku.

"Gue pinjem motor lo bentar ya."

Jonghyun mendengus, "Isiin bensin sepuluh ribu. Bensin gue abis."


	4. Rencana Kencan

Hari Sabtu gini biasanya Minhyun sama Jonghyun udah duduk-duduk anteng di rumah Dongho. Kadang main, kadang belajar, kadang eksperimen masak, kadang juga gangguin Guanlin yang sedang ngerjakan tugas. Namun pagi ini malah Dongho dan Minhyun yang pergi ke rumah Jonghyun. Mana Dongho gak bawa tas perangnya yang isinya buku tebal soal SBMPTN. Tumben kan tuh?

Iya, jadi semalam itu Jonghyun berisik banget di grup chat anak-anak Darmawan. Spam sampai sempat ditendang keluar sama Sungwoon, tapi akhirnya diundang lagi sama Dongho.

Karena berisik itu, Minhyun bikin multichat yang isinya cuma mereka bertigaㅡMinhyun, Jonghyun, dan Dongho. Jinyoung yang saat itu juga sedang duduk di samping Minhyun kepo dan merengek minta ikutan akhirnya dimasukkan juga ke grup tanpa judul itu. Jinyoung yang usil juga memasukkan Woojin ke dalam grup itu.

Jadi pagi ini selain mereka bertiga, juga ada Jinyoung yang lagi main PS sama Woojin di ruang tamu. Minhyun gak ngebolehin adiknya kepo rahasia negara mereka bertiga dan ngusir Jinyoung buat main sama Woojin. Pada akhirnya sih mereka tetep gabung ngerumpi setelah bosan main PS di ruang tamu. Jonghyun gak masalah sih, lagian urusan ini bukan masalah besar.

Woojin datang bawa setoples kerupuk yang baru digoreng ibunya ke tengah perkumpulan rumpi anak baru puber yang lagi khusyuk dengar cerita Jonghyun sambil kasih saran. Woojin tiba-tiba nyeletuk, "Mau jalan aja ribet amat manusya." Yang berujung ditampol Minhyun pas di bibirnya.

"Heh! Sakit bego!" Woojin mendelik, Minhyun balas mendelik.

"Diem dulu lu bisa gak sih?" Balas Minhyun.

"Ya lagian mau jalan aja ribet banget. Ya tinggal pake baju, naik sepeda motor, samperin ke rumahnya, ajak nonton. Udah beres," timpal Woojin. Dongho diam-diam juga sebenarnya setuju sama ucapan Woojin, tapi masalahnya Jonghyun gak sesepele itu. Ini kencan perdana, kencan yang diimpikan Jonghyun yang selama tiga tahun cuma bisa mandang Minki dari jauh tanpa berani ngajak kenalan.

"Gak bisa anjir, Jin. Lo tau kan Minki modelannya perfeksionis gitu? Kalo Mas Jonghyun gak prepare mateng-mateng nanti bisa kacau. First impression itu penting," Jinyoung menjelaskan. Ngomong-ngomong, Jinyoung ini jadi salah satu tim sukses Jonghyun-Minki yang excited parah pas dengar pasangan ini mau jalan. Makanya dia ngebet banget minta join ke Minhyun buat bantu Jonghyun.

"Ya terus masalah itu apa gitu lho. Kan Minki sama-sama cewek juga kayak Minhyun." Woojin masih belum paham situasi. Ya menurutnya kan yang namanya kencan ya gitu-gitu aja. Makanya sampai sekarang doi masih betah saja sendirian padahal yang naksir lumayan banyak. Apalagi itu tuh, anak ekskul tari yang sepengelihatan Minhyun ngebet banget jadi pacarnya Woojin.

"Masalahnya itu, kalo lo ngajak Minhyun jalan mah gampang. Ajak aja makan tempe penyet, ayo-ayo aja dia. Makanya dapet yang modelan kayak Seongwoo," Jinyoung menjawab dengan santai, padahal mata Minhyun sudah memelototinya dari tadi.

"Ya kan enak kayak Minhyun dong, diajakin makan pinggir jalan juga oke aja."

Jinyoung gemes banget. Ya itu kan Minhyun. Minki kan beda. Tuan putri mana mau makan di pinggir jalan.

Dongho dan Jonghyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan dua manusia yang satu kelas sebelas apatis, yang satu kelas sepuluh perfeksionis abis, cuma bisa geleng kepala dan diam-diam nyemilin kerupuk sampai sisa setengah di toples. Diskusi sendiri berdua antar lelaki dan gak peduliin Jinyoung - Woojin yang ngotot maksain pendapat, ditambah Minhyun yang malah ikutan komporin mereka berdua.

"Kalo menurut gue nih ya, mending lo jadi diri sendiri aja apa adanya. Gak usah nyama-nyamain kayak mantannya Minki sebelumnya. Lo ya lo, Jonghyun, gak bisa disamain kayak mantan-mantannya Minki."

Jonghyun mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya dia insecure abis pas tahu kalau mantannya Minki modelnya anak hypebeast semua. Kaosnya aja brand mahal, minimal Supreme lah. Jonghyun aja kaos cuma kaos distro biasa yang lagi promo beli dua gratis satu. Pacarnya Minki sebelumnya itu sering banget gak ngapa-ngapain aja beliin Minki baju, tas, sepatu, make up, dan semuanya itu brand mahal yang harga per itemnya saja sebesar uang saku Jonghyun dua bulan. Gila, gila. Jonghyun minder parah.

"Gue takut anjir kalo misalnya Minki mau sama gue. Ya lo pikir aja anjir dia sama pacar sebelumnya kan gaya pcarannya berkelas. Masa tiba-tiba pas sama gue cuma makan tempe penyet pinggir jalan? Gue sih gak masalah, cuma gue ngerasa kayak ngajak Minki hidup susah."

"Kalo Minki-nya fine-fine aja ya udah sih. Dia suka sama lo apa adanya kali bukan karena ada apanya." Ucapan Dongho bikin Jonghyun bungkam.

Benar juga, buat apa minder kalau dia memang seperti ini adanya. Dia bukan anak orang kaya yang bisa belikan Minki pakaian mahal, dia cuma anak sekolahan biasa yang yah gini-gini aja. Tapi Jonghyun sayang Minki, kok. Beneran sayang. Jonghyun mau kerja keras, banting tulang biar nanti hidupnya sejahtera, gak bergantung lagi sama orang tua. Jonghyun beda sama mantan Minki sebelumnya yang emang kaya, tapi sukanya hambur-hamburin uang. Lagian Minki-nya pilih Jonghyun kok, ya Jonghyun bisa apa selain senyam-senyum kesenengan.

Jonghyun yang gak pinter-pinter amat dan gak punya duit aja bisa dapat Minki yang kayak tuan putri. Memang sih, cinta itu gak mandang status.


End file.
